One of the design objectives for window regulating systems, particularly in automotive applications where the regulator controls the vehicle window, is to optimize the operating torque by maximizing the number of crank turns to the limit provided for by specification. In automotive applications, the maximum number of permissible crank turns is generally limited in manual applications to about 6-6.5 turns. Reducing the operating torque reduces the amount of power or manual effort required to raise the window.
Conventionally, operating torque can be reduced by reducing the diameter of the drum which connects the crank to the cable(s) attached to the lift plate. The problem with this solution is that the cable is subject to higher stress because it is wrapped around a smaller diameter. In addition, decreasing the diameter of the drum will increase the number of turns, resulting in a wider drum. This could result in packaging problems since the width of the drum and drum housing must fit within a confined space defined between the inner and outer panels of a vehicle door. In addition, increasing the number of drum turns increases the possibility of ratcheting (i.e., noise) resulting from the cable rubbing against the grooves in the drum, particularly since the cable is routed at a greater angle between its intake position entering the drum housing and the outermost turns of the drum.
An alternative approach to reducing operating torque is to employ a gear reduction system in the drum housing. The problem with this solution is that the extraneous gears typically increase the width of the drum housing, leading to the packaging constraints discussed above. Another problem with gear reduction systems is that they typically require tight tolerances, driving up costs, and backlash is a persistent problem in such systems.
An alternative solution of preferably low cost is desired in order to optimize torque in window regulating systems.